<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【贺红】遗愿清单（3-5） by Espring_sword</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23033419">【贺红】遗愿清单（3-5）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Espring_sword/pseuds/Espring_sword'>Espring_sword</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian, 贺红</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:41:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,813</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23033419</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Espring_sword/pseuds/Espring_sword</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【贺红】遗愿清单（3-5）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>3<br/>莫关山拐进巷子里来，一阵寒风吹过，他双手插在牛仔外套口袋里，缩了缩脖子。<br/>冬日厚重层云将月光遮去，巷子里没有路灯，夜色浓的像墨，这条路他走了18年，闭着眼睛都能知道哪里会有狗屎，黑暗是最稀松平常的事。<br/>他在一间小平房前停下脚步，生锈的卷帘门紧闭着，房子与房子之间有个不足一人宽的夹缝，莫关山侧身从夹缝里挤了进去，一路往里，偶尔能听到墙壁或者地面上传来西西索索的声响。<br/>尽头靠墙的地方摆着块废塑料板，莫关山掀开，把身上的琴包卸下来藏进去，再把塑料板盖回去，原路返回。<br/>这平房是以前街口那算命的瞎子住的，莫关山放学回家总能见到他坐在卷帘门前的小矮凳上。有一回瞎子还叫住他，跟他说他此生会有一场大灾，他那时候还在上小学，吓得一溜烟跑了。<br/>后来那瞎子不知怎么的死了，这房子也没人再来，小孩不敢，大人不屑。<br/>莫关山出了夹缝再往里走，来到一栋筒子楼前，他站在楼道口掏出手机看了看时间，十一点了，再抬头看三楼的房间，还亮着灯。<br/>莫关山深吸一口气，低头上楼。他打开房门，莫妈妈果然还坐在沙发上，一听到声响便回头看向门口。<br/>莫关山哈着寒气进门，一边关门一边问：“怎么还不睡？”<br/>莫妈妈站起身，眉宇间满是担忧：“阿山啊，你怎么现在才回来？”<br/>莫关山走过去，眉头轻轻皱着：“我不是说了吗，今天打工，会晚点回。”<br/>莫妈妈：“你别又是去酒吧弹吉他了吧？”<br/>她的视线一直跟在莫关山身上，眼角细微的褶皱被瓦数偏低的白炽灯染上了一层黄昏般的苍老：“你听妈妈的话，别再弹吉他了，也别再去那种地方了，你爸爸就是因为整天弄这些才会……才会跟别人……”<br/>“妈！”莫关山突然高声打断，“我说没去，就是没去，我吉他都扔了。”他走到莫妈妈面前，低头拉起莫妈妈的手：“早点睡吧……”<br/>话还没说完，他神色一变，一手覆上莫妈妈的额头，严肃道：“你是不是又发烧了？”<br/>莫妈妈说我没事，就是低烧，睡一觉就退了。<br/>莫关山烦躁地啧了一声，他把莫妈妈按回沙发上坐着，起身到电视柜下的抽屉里翻药，动作不太温和，各式药瓶碰撞发出噼噼啪啪的杂乱声响。<br/>莫妈妈看着他瘦削的肩膀，眼里盛满了心疼。<br/>“阿山，债妈妈会想办法的，你别管了，好好上学。”她轻声说道。<br/>莫关山低着头不接话，阴影里看不清他的表情。<br/>片刻后他起身进厨房倒热水，端着玻璃杯坐到莫妈妈面前。<br/>他把药递过去，看莫妈妈缓慢伸手接过，仰头喝下。他拿过空杯子，刚要起身，莫妈妈又叫了他一声，他动作顿了顿，又坐回去。他看着莫妈妈的眼睛，低声道：“他不是我爸，从他扔下你走的那一刻起就已经不是了。他有病，我跟他不一样。我会好好上学，你看这学期老师什么时候给你打过电话了？别担心了，你现在应该好好休息。”他摸了摸莫妈妈的手臂，“说了身体不好就多穿点。”<br/>莫妈妈看着他的样子，红了眼眶。<br/>莫妈妈回了房间，睡前不忘交代，给莫关山烧了热水。<br/>莫关山坐在客厅里发了会呆，悄无声息又进去，轻轻摸了摸莫妈妈的额头，才放心地回房间换了衣服，进了浴室。<br/>他站在窄镜前躬身脱衣服，动作带动腰腹肌肉，他无声地咧了咧嘴。镜子里少年身材修长，肌肉线条劲瘦流畅，侧肋处赫然缀着一大片淤青。<br/>还没好透，莫关山低头想要伸手去碰，半途中又突然一顿。<br/>他看向自己的手腕，半晌，伸出另一手的手掌轻轻握住，在没有空调的阴冷空间里，那里仿佛还残留着灼热的温度。</p><p>午休时贺天跟着见一去了一中食堂，吃到一半实在吃不下去了，扔下见一出了食堂门。<br/>烟瘾犯的厉害，他在小卖部买了颗棒棒糖，一中在这方面管制严格，烟酒禁售。<br/>离下午上课还有一段时间，贺天沿着小道瞎逛，后槽牙不够似的反复咬那坚硬的糖球。<br/>见到莫关山是在贺天走到记忆中的围墙边的时候，这时候学生大多都在食堂，操场上没什么人，篮球砸在地面上的单调声响被回声放大，贺天寻声望去，就看到篮球架前那毛茸茸的红脑袋。<br/>莫关山一动不动站在三分线上，篮球精准落入篮筐，触地后弹起，又稳稳回到他手上。贺天穿过操场来到篮球场边，他看了一会儿，突然抬手鼓掌。<br/>莫关山闻声回头，看见来人，他手上动作一顿，随即便皱起眉，转身要走。<br/>贺天：“昨晚你就那么走了，我还在等你的回答呢。”<br/>他的眼角微微向下弯着，糖球早就被他咬碎了，此刻就剩根塑料棒还叼在嘴里。<br/>莫关山脚步不停，抱着篮球像是没听到一样。<br/>贺天看着他的背影，高声道：“那拽的二五八万的红毛居然在酒吧唱歌。”<br/>莫关山猛地停住，转身看向贺天。<br/>“我大可以这样满学校去说。”贺天直视莫关山狠戾的眼神，“你不想别人知道，我不问为什么，不如这样，”他偏头轻轻吐掉嘴里的塑料棒，“打一场，你赢了，我不会再出现在你面前，我赢了，你给我介绍能赚钱的活儿。”<br/>莫关山沉默半晌，说：“成交。”<br/>一攻一防，莫关山站在线内微微躬身，无声盯着面前的贺天。<br/>篮球在贺天手里来回变换，他比了个手势：“三个，我全进，算我赢。”他轻轻勾起嘴角，“准备好了吗？开始！”<br/>话音刚落，贺天便猛地带球向前。他身量很高，步伐大于常人，几乎三两步就来到篮下，莫关山一开局便十分被动，贺天起跳投篮，篮球旋转着轻轻擦过莫关山防守的手，落入篮筐。<br/>第一球。<br/>不等莫关山反应，贺天又先一步抢下了篮板。<br/>他的神情格外认真，不复之前那轻飘飘的模样。他运球回到线外，对着莫关山比了个二。<br/>贺天的身体素质是非常优秀的，这一点莫关山昨晚在酒吧后门的时候就看出来了，打架这事他最熟悉不过，他知道贺天绝对练过，而且身手远在他之上。<br/>侧肋上的淤青隐隐作痛，皮肉伤太过折磨，他连跑都跑不快，更别说像往常一样跳跃。<br/>没有任何停顿，贺天立刻便展开下一轮进攻。他的球速非常快，几个闪身躲过莫关山的防守，再次进球。<br/>莫关山看着线外贺天那个三的手势，下颚肌肉紧绷，眉头拧成了一团。<br/>下一秒贺天进场，莫关山拔腿便冲了上去，那气势异常凶狠，贺天意外的挑了挑眉。手里的球险些被抢，贺天迅速转身，贴着莫关山的后背冲到篮下，莫关山几乎是在同一时间再次挡在贺天面前。<br/>几次纠缠贺天都没能找到机会投篮，他虚晃两次，直接起跳强攻，莫关山跟他脸贴着脸，猛地从地上弹起，打算生生拦下这一球。<br/>就在这电光火石的一刹那，贺天瞥见莫关山跳起时腰腹有不自然地一滞。那其实是一个非常细微的停顿，然而贺天练拳多年，对高速运动中的物体极度敏感，立刻便捕捉到了莫关山这一动作。<br/>他眉头轻轻一蹙，一个后仰直接放开了篮球，莫关山一把抢过，两人落地。<br/>贺天笑道：“我输了。”<br/>莫关山胸膛上下起伏着，皱着眉看了他片刻，抱着篮球一言不发地朝篮球架下走。<br/>他的外套脱在那里。<br/>贺天跟在他身后道：“能耍赖吗？只进两个行不行？”<br/>莫关山捡起外套，三下五除二掏出手机，利落解锁点开微信，回身唰一下递过去，烦躁道：“加一下！”<br/>贺天一愣，随即便勾起了嘴角。<br/>看贺天扫完码，莫关山又一把把手机抢回来，压低声音道：“老子不用你让！”顿了顿，他才又说，“等我去问问，有活的话会联系你的。”<br/>贺天笑着说谢了，他看着莫关山瘦削的侧脸，随口问道：“这个时间怎么不去吃饭？”<br/>莫关山不接话，他穿上外衣，从另一口袋里掏出个裹着保鲜膜的三明治，几下剥开，咬了一口，转身走了。<br/>3<br/>莫关山拐进巷子里来，一阵寒风吹过，他双手插在牛仔外套口袋里，缩了缩脖子。<br/>冬日厚重层云将月光遮去，巷子里没有路灯，夜色浓的像墨，这条路他走了18年，闭着眼睛都能知道哪里会有狗屎，黑暗是最稀松平常的事。<br/>他在一间小平房前停下脚步，生锈的卷帘门紧闭着，房子与房子之间有个不足一人宽的夹缝，莫关山侧身从夹缝里挤了进去，一路往里，偶尔能听到墙壁或者地面上传来西西索索的声响。<br/>尽头靠墙的地方摆着块废塑料板，莫关山掀开，把身上的琴包卸下来藏进去，再把塑料板盖回去，原路返回。<br/>这平房是以前街口那算命的瞎子住的，莫关山放学回家总能见到他坐在卷帘门前的小矮凳上。有一回瞎子还叫住他，跟他说他此生会有一场大灾，他那时候还在上小学，吓得一溜烟跑了。<br/>后来那瞎子不知怎么的死了，这房子也没人再来，小孩不敢，大人不屑。<br/>莫关山出了夹缝再往里走，来到一栋筒子楼前，他站在楼道口掏出手机看了看时间，十一点了，再抬头看三楼的房间，还亮着灯。<br/>莫关山深吸一口气，低头上楼。他打开房门，莫妈妈果然还坐在沙发上，一听到声响便回头看向门口。<br/>莫关山哈着寒气进门，一边关门一边问：“怎么还不睡？”<br/>莫妈妈站起身，眉宇间满是担忧：“阿山啊，你怎么现在才回来？”<br/>莫关山走过去，眉头轻轻皱着：“我不是说了吗，今天打工，会晚点回。”<br/>莫妈妈：“你别又是去酒吧弹吉他了吧？”<br/>她的视线一直跟在莫关山身上，眼角细微的褶皱被瓦数偏低的白炽灯染上了一层黄昏般的苍老：“你听妈妈的话，别再弹吉他了，也别再去那种地方了，你爸爸就是因为整天弄这些才会……才会跟别人……”<br/>“妈！”莫关山突然高声打断，“我说没去，就是没去，我吉他都扔了。”他走到莫妈妈面前，低头拉起莫妈妈的手：“早点睡吧……”<br/>话还没说完，他神色一变，一手覆上莫妈妈的额头，严肃道：“你是不是又发烧了？”<br/>莫妈妈说我没事，就是低烧，睡一觉就退了。<br/>莫关山烦躁地啧了一声，他把莫妈妈按回沙发上坐着，起身到电视柜下的抽屉里翻药，动作不太温和，各式药瓶碰撞发出噼噼啪啪的杂乱声响。<br/>莫妈妈看着他瘦削的肩膀，眼里盛满了心疼。<br/>“阿山，债妈妈会想办法的，你别管了，好好上学。”她轻声说道。<br/>莫关山低着头不接话，阴影里看不清他的表情。<br/>片刻后他起身进厨房倒热水，端着玻璃杯坐到莫妈妈面前。<br/>他把药递过去，看莫妈妈缓慢伸手接过，仰头喝下。他拿过空杯子，刚要起身，莫妈妈又叫了他一声，他动作顿了顿，又坐回去。他看着莫妈妈的眼睛，低声道：“他不是我爸，从他扔下你走的那一刻起就已经不是了。他有病，我跟他不一样。我会好好上学，你看这学期老师什么时候给你打过电话了？别担心了，你现在应该好好休息。”他摸了摸莫妈妈的手臂，“说了身体不好就多穿点。”<br/>莫妈妈看着他的样子，红了眼眶。<br/>莫妈妈回了房间，睡前不忘交代，给莫关山烧了热水。<br/>莫关山坐在客厅里发了会呆，悄无声息又进去，轻轻摸了摸莫妈妈的额头，才放心地回房间换了衣服，进了浴室。<br/>他站在窄镜前躬身脱衣服，动作带动腰腹肌肉，他无声地咧了咧嘴。镜子里少年身材修长，肌肉线条劲瘦流畅，侧肋处赫然缀着一大片淤青。<br/>还没好透，莫关山低头想要伸手去碰，半途中又突然一顿。<br/>他看向自己的手腕，半晌，伸出另一手的手掌轻轻握住，在没有空调的阴冷空间里，那里仿佛还残留着灼热的温度。</p><p>午休时贺天跟着见一去了一中食堂，吃到一半实在吃不下去了，扔下见一出了食堂门。<br/>烟瘾犯的厉害，他在小卖部买了颗棒棒糖，一中在这方面管制严格，烟酒禁售。<br/>离下午上课还有一段时间，贺天沿着小道瞎逛，后槽牙不够似的反复咬那坚硬的糖球。<br/>见到莫关山是在贺天走到记忆中的围墙边的时候，这时候学生大多都在食堂，操场上没什么人，篮球砸在地面上的单调声响被回声放大，贺天寻声望去，就看到篮球架前那毛茸茸的红脑袋。<br/>莫关山一动不动站在三分线上，篮球精准落入篮筐，触地后弹起，又稳稳回到他手上。贺天穿过操场来到篮球场边，他看了一会儿，突然抬手鼓掌。<br/>莫关山闻声回头，看见来人，他手上动作一顿，随即便皱起眉，转身要走。<br/>贺天：“昨晚你就那么走了，我还在等你的回答呢。”<br/>他的眼角微微向下弯着，糖球早就被他咬碎了，此刻就剩根塑料棒还叼在嘴里。<br/>莫关山脚步不停，抱着篮球像是没听到一样。<br/>贺天看着他的背影，高声道：“那拽的二五八万的红毛居然在酒吧唱歌。”<br/>莫关山猛地停住，转身看向贺天。<br/>“我大可以这样满学校去说。”贺天直视莫关山狠戾的眼神，“你不想别人知道，我不问为什么，不如这样，”他偏头轻轻吐掉嘴里的塑料棒，“打一场，你赢了，我不会再出现在你面前，我赢了，你给我介绍能赚钱的活儿。”<br/>莫关山沉默半晌，说：“成交。”<br/>一攻一防，莫关山站在线内微微躬身，无声盯着面前的贺天。<br/>篮球在贺天手里来回变换，他比了个手势：“三个，我全进，算我赢。”他轻轻勾起嘴角，“准备好了吗？开始！”<br/>话音刚落，贺天便猛地带球向前。他身量很高，步伐大于常人，几乎三两步就来到篮下，莫关山一开局便十分被动，贺天起跳投篮，篮球旋转着轻轻擦过莫关山防守的手，落入篮筐。<br/>第一球。<br/>不等莫关山反应，贺天又先一步抢下了篮板。<br/>他的神情格外认真，不复之前那轻飘飘的模样。他运球回到线外，对着莫关山比了个二。<br/>贺天的身体素质是非常优秀的，这一点莫关山昨晚在酒吧后门的时候就看出来了，打架这事他最熟悉不过，他知道贺天绝对练过，而且身手远在他之上。<br/>侧肋上的淤青隐隐作痛，皮肉伤太过折磨，他连跑都跑不快，更别说像往常一样跳跃。<br/>没有任何停顿，贺天立刻便展开下一轮进攻。他的球速非常快，几个闪身躲过莫关山的防守，再次进球。<br/>莫关山看着线外贺天那个三的手势，下颚肌肉紧绷，眉头拧成了一团。<br/>下一秒贺天进场，莫关山拔腿便冲了上去，那气势异常凶狠，贺天意外的挑了挑眉。手里的球险些被抢，贺天迅速转身，贴着莫关山的后背冲到篮下，莫关山几乎是在同一时间再次挡在贺天面前。<br/>几次纠缠贺天都没能找到机会投篮，他虚晃两次，直接起跳强攻，莫关山跟他脸贴着脸，猛地从地上弹起，打算生生拦下这一球。<br/>就在这电光火石的一刹那，贺天瞥见莫关山跳起时腰腹有不自然地一滞。那其实是一个非常细微的停顿，然而贺天练拳多年，对高速运动中的物体极度敏感，立刻便捕捉到了莫关山这一动作。<br/>他眉头轻轻一蹙，一个后仰直接放开了篮球，莫关山一把抢过，两人落地。<br/>贺天笑道：“我输了。”<br/>莫关山胸膛上下起伏着，皱着眉看了他片刻，抱着篮球一言不发地朝篮球架下走。<br/>他的外套脱在那里。<br/>贺天跟在他身后道：“能耍赖吗？只进两个行不行？”<br/>莫关山捡起外套，三下五除二掏出手机，利落解锁点开微信，回身唰一下递过去，烦躁道：“加一下！”<br/>贺天一愣，随即便勾起了嘴角。<br/>看贺天扫完码，莫关山又一把把手机抢回来，压低声音道：“老子不用你让！”顿了顿，他才又说，“等我去问问，有活的话会联系你的。”<br/>贺天笑着说谢了，他看着莫关山瘦削的侧脸，随口问道：“这个时间怎么不去吃饭？”<br/>莫关山不接话，他穿上外衣，从另一口袋里掏出个裹着保鲜膜的三明治，几下剥开，咬了一口，转身走了。</p><p>4<br/>周六一早，集运停车场里停满了大货车。<br/>工头挎着腰包站在大门前清点人数，分完任务后，工头拿笔顺手指了指大门里，喊了句：“十二点放午饭，开工吧！”<br/>莫关山熟门熟路，领着贺天来到分配的区域。<br/>货车宽大的车身上印着XX运输几个大字，负责人打开货箱门便走了，莫关山朝贺天示意了一下，说：“上去。”<br/>贺天没说什么，两手一撑便翻了进去，身后足有两人高的货箱塞了满满一车，莫关山抬头看他，道：“你卸我搬，开始吧。”<br/>贺天大马金刀地蹲在车厢边缘，闻言挑了挑眉：“为什么？”<br/>莫关山：“你要我带你来，就得听我的。”<br/>贺天不再说话，他站起身往里走，轻松便够到了上方的一个货箱，然而他低估这箱子的重量，有些不得要领地扛到车厢门口，莫关山抬手接过，一转身扛到肩上。<br/>贺天看着莫关山高挑的背影，几十公斤的大纸箱被他稳稳扛着，扶在边缘的手腕被箱子衬得更加细瘦，一步一步，渐渐消失在迷宫一样的货车群中。<br/>贺天是在前一晚收到莫关山消息的。<br/>莫关山：“威哥说他那儿不招人了。这个，你考虑一下，没有固定时间，什么都不要，有力气就行，如果长期做，时薪加五十。”<br/>贺天起身再次搬下一个箱子，他把箱子放到车厢边，一纵身跃到地面。<br/>莫关山回来的很快，看到站在车边的贺天，他的眉头皱了起来，还没开口，就看贺天一把把箱子扛了起来，已然没了刚才的生疏。<br/>贺天被箱子压得微微侧头，对他道：“走吧，搬去哪儿，带个路。”<br/>说完就顺着莫关山刚才的方向往前走。<br/>莫关山看着他高大的背影，有一瞬间的怔愣。</p><p>这种纯粹的体力活跟练拳，或者贺天做过的任何一种高强度运动果然还是不同，整整一个上午，几乎一刻不停，午饭时间到的时候，贺天看着领餐处吵嚷的人群，只觉得烦乱。<br/>莫关山一转眼就不见了，贺天也不想再找，他活动了一下僵硬的脖颈，往停车场边缘的绿化带去了。<br/>贺天靠在矮树旁掏出了口袋里的烟和打火机。<br/>这是这里能买到的最便宜的一种，他点燃吸了一口，皱着眉呼出烟雾，看着手里的烟卷清了清嗓子。他还在适应。<br/>贺呈给的钱其实足够他好好生活，但他只抽了几张，剩下的就全放在床头的柜子里。<br/>有脚步声传来，贺天敏锐抬头，见来人一头红发。<br/>莫关山一言不发，躬身坐上了不远处绿化带的边缘。<br/>贺天刚把滤嘴又含进嘴里，就听莫关山喂了一声，一个东西从莫关山那头飞了过来。贺天接住一看，是个封在保鲜膜里的三明治。<br/>贺天看向莫关山，当事人却像什么都没做一样，认真剥开自己手里的那个三明治的保鲜膜，低头连咬了两口。<br/>贺天看着莫关山俊秀的侧脸，因三明治而微微鼓起，耳尖像被鬓发晕染了一样泛着一丁点红。<br/>他随手按灭烟头，偏头吐掉了嘴里的烟丝，拿着三明治走过去，在莫关山身旁坐下。<br/>知道他过来了，莫关山也不理他，往旁边又挪了挪，手里的三明治吃完了，莫关山才突然开口道：“回去最好拿热毛巾敷一下。”<br/>贺天扭头看他：“什么？”<br/>莫关山想了想，示意了一下贺天的肩膀：“那箱子看着没什么，但是磨久了可能会肿，尤其第一次。”<br/>贺天轻轻勾起嘴角，说：“谢了。”<br/>莫关山还想说什么，口袋里的手机突然嗡嗡开始震动，他掏出来看了一眼，紧接着就站起身。<br/>贺天看着莫关山高挑的背影渐渐走远，他掂了掂手里的三明治，刚才或许是太累了没感觉，这会儿觉出饿来了。他把三明治拿到眼前看了一会儿，剥开了保鲜膜，刚咬下一口，贺天一愣，又咬了一口，紧接着，他狼吞虎咽地把剩下的全吃了。</p><p>工作到下午结束，晚上莫关山到复杂去唱歌，依旧戴着棒球帽和口罩。<br/>他表演的时间是八点，紧接在阿鬼的金属乐队之后。<br/>舞台灯光暗了下来，乐队拆完设备准备下台，莫关山提着琴往上走的时候跟阿鬼面对面撞了个正着，，莫关山侧身想要绕过，阿鬼却脚步一动挡在了他面前<br/>莫关山抬起头，两人早已适应了黑暗，在朦胧中看着对方。<br/>阿鬼眉骨上还贴着创可贴，莫关山一言不发，再一次想从另一边绕过去，擦身而过的瞬间，就听见阿鬼在他耳边轻声说了句：“听说你爸是同性恋。”<br/>莫关山脚步猛地顿住，阿鬼笑着凑过去：“你该不会也是吧？我说呢，那晚怎么会半路杀出个人来，原来是英雄救……”<br/>阿鬼话还没说完，只听空气中爆发出一声极其刺耳的铛！仿佛吉他共鸣箱狠狠摔在了同样木质的舞台上。<br/>莫关山转身一把揪住阿鬼的衣领，抬手就是一拳，其他几个乐队成员一拥而上按住了莫关山。<br/>莫关山奋力挣扎着，棒球帽掉到了地上，他双目赤红，困兽一般大吼道：“谁告诉你的！？你他妈的再说一次！”<br/>舞台下顿时一阵骚动。<br/>有人悍然翻上了舞台，是酒吧老板罗威，他喝道：“干什么呢！都给我放开！”<br/>几人急忙放手，莫关山又要上前去，被罗威一把拦了下来：“你他妈干什么？！不弹就给我下去！”<br/>阿鬼领着乐队走了，下台前他看着莫关山，无声说了句，咱们走着瞧。<br/>莫关山死死瞪着阿鬼离开的背影，胸膛剧烈起伏，半晌，他猛地转身拾起了地上的吉他和棒球帽。<br/>吉他共鸣箱上裂出了一道长长的细纹，把头也磕掉了一个小角，好在并不影响音准，莫关山还是弹完了两个小时。<br/>下台时罗威就站在里间门口，看见莫关山，他示意了一下，转身往里走。莫关山跟在他身后一路往里走，进了办公室。<br/>莫关山叫了声威哥，罗威绕到办公桌后，抬了抬手，说：“我知道你想说什么。”<br/>他拉开抽屉拿出莫关山今夜的工资：“能惹火你的也就那一件事，”他抬头看向莫关山，态度较先前温和了些许，“抱歉，我也不知道他是怎么知道的，毕竟这种地方人多口杂，我没办法完全控制。”<br/>他把信封往前递了递，说：“要紧的还是先去看看琴吧。”<br/>莫关山接过，沉默转身，开门的时候罗威叫了他一声：“如果你不想再在这里呆，我也尊重你。”<br/>莫关山顿了顿，棒球帽下看不清他的表情，片刻后他低声说了句谢谢威哥，关门走了。<br/>他去附近小卖部买了卷胶带和一管502胶水，然后又走到了之前吃过的那家宵夜摊，买了碗拌面吃完，抱着琴粘掉了的那块角。<br/>莫关山七岁就开始学吉他了，他父亲教他，还教他可以自己用音符组合成好听的旋律。他初中的时候父亲在复杂兼职驻唱，跟老板罗威挺熟，酒吧偶尔不营业的时候，父亲会带他去那里的舞台，教他用话筒。他那时候正叛逆着，在左边耳朵上连打了三个耳洞，戴着硕大的耳钉，父亲看到了也不骂他，只说身体是你的，你有支配的自由，别后悔就行。<br/>他高二那年父亲出轨了，对象是个男人，他在酒吧里见过几面的，诡异的是他根本想不起他们之间有过什么亲密画面，就像他从来没见过父母吵架一样。<br/>母亲总是很温柔，父亲待她也总是彬彬有礼，直到那天母亲歇斯底里闯进复杂里，对着那男人劈手就是一巴掌，父亲火急火燎拨开人群，挡在那男人面前，一把把母亲推开。<br/>那一刻他才突然明白，父母之间的距离远的有多么反常。<br/>他狠狠揍了父亲一顿，拉着母亲回了家。<br/>后来父亲跟那男人就消失了，没过几天他们收到银行的通知才知道，父亲用房子做抵押，贷了一笔巨款，那巨额债务从天而降，落在了他和母亲的头上。<br/>在看到母亲之前，他从来不相信人真的会像电视剧里那样一夜之间老得那么快。他从那时候开始不停地打工，绞尽脑汁想自己能做什么工作。<br/>G市酒吧其实不多，大多都是喝酒蹦迪，少有像复杂这样，长期做舞台表演的。<br/>他去的时候罗威一眼就认出他了，什么也没问，只说了表演时间和时薪，问他什么时候能来。那时候距离父亲的事已经过去了快半年，父亲给的吉他早已经扔了，他攒钱买了一把最便宜的，刚开始拨弦的时候他根本喘不上气，但是罗威给的多。<br/>莫关山粘了半天，发现根本屁用没有，缺角那地方都快被胶水糊出一个角来了。<br/>他皱着眉啧了一声，把胶水扔到桌上，撕开胶带把琴箱上的裂缝仔仔细细粘了一遍。他把吉他横在腿上，坐在寒风里发了会儿呆，然后掏出手机，看到中午给他打电话的号码发来一个数字：5000。<br/>他盯着手机，手指犹豫了片刻，划开屏幕，找到贺天的微信，打下一句：明天还有，地方别忘了。<br/>贺天：你不去？<br/>莫关山眉头一跳，想了想，他回道：明天有点事。<br/>贺天没有再发过来，莫关山按下锁屏键，起身走了。</p><p>5<br/>冬至过后，天气预报说寒潮来袭，莫关山一身搬家公司的临时工作服，站在停车场大门口，低头随手划了划手机，看到屏幕上表示天气的那一栏有个雪的图标。<br/>几分钟前贺天发消息说他到了地图显示的位置，但是找不到地方。<br/>莫关山又等了一会儿，时间快到了，他皱着眉抬头张望，层云黑压压往下坠，路口拐过来一个双手插兜的黑发男人，蓬松的羽绒外套也掩盖不住他高大的身形。<br/>莫关山朝着来人的方向大喊了一声喂，随即便转身往停车场里走。来到一辆印着搬家公司logo的大货车旁，莫关山拉开副驾驶的车门，从座位上摸出一套跟他身上一样的工作服，贺天不知何时已经跟了上来，莫关山回身递过去，说：“换上，我拿了套最大号的，你试试。”<br/>他示意了一下贺天身上的外套：“外套得脱了，裤子很宽，应该能直接套上。”<br/>贺天接过，拿帽子时碰到了莫关山的手，凉的像块手形冰雕。<br/>莫关山触电一样往回一缩，走到一旁不再看他。<br/>一个穿着不同制服的中年男人过来了，看到俩人也不说什么，只招了招手让他们上车。<br/>物品客人已经提前打包好了，只需要他们一件件搬上车，运到新的地点，再一件件搬下去。<br/>一直忙到中午，三人在附近的便利店随便买了些吃的，便又开车前往客人的新家。<br/>天色越来越沉，狂风像是鼓足了劲儿，要把莫关山手里那垒得足有一人高的纸箱吹倒。<br/>楼道有些窄，视线遮挡严重，莫关山只有努力偏头才能稍微看清脚下。贺天扛着一个装有沉重檀木椅的箱子跟在他身后。<br/>转弯时莫关山手里的纸箱抵到了墙壁，由于太过突然，他脚下不稳，往一旁踉跄了几步，后腰上那道新添的淤伤直接卡在了楼道的金属扶手上。<br/>莫关山闷哼一声，顿时脱力，眼看就要摔下楼去，电光火石之间，贺天几步跨上前，一转身死死抵住墙壁，一腿蹬上扶手，肩上的箱子让到腿间一手卡住，另一条手臂张开，把莫关山后仰的身体稳稳接在怀里，随即上移，和莫关山一起按住了他手里的纸箱。<br/>莫关山瞪大双眼，胸膛剧烈起伏着，愣了片刻才皱着眉，缓慢站直了身体。<br/>两人上到楼梯间的平台，贺天放下箱子，两道剑眉拧成了一团，问道：“你没事吧。”<br/>莫关山却像没听到一样，上下打量他手里的纸箱，又仔细看了看贺天的，确认没有破损后，他从平台护栏往下望，见那搬家公司的正式工正低着头抽烟，才长舒了一口气，随口回道：“没事，走吧。”</p><p>全部搬完时已经是傍晚，两人领了工资从搬家公司出来，天色黑蒙蒙，路灯提早亮了起来，莫关山缩在旧冲锋衣里，埋头往前走。<br/>贺天看着他的背影，锋利双眼微微眯了眯，开口道：“又不说谢谢？”<br/>莫关山闻言脚步一顿，回身看着他，道：“谢谢。”<br/>说完又要走。<br/>贺天轻轻哼笑一声：“这就完了？”<br/>莫关山眉头皱了起来：“不是你说要谢谢的吗？”<br/>贺天：“我可是救了你的命啊。”<br/>路灯错落的光影令他看上去英俊非常，把这偏远的街道衬得更加破败荒凉。<br/>莫关山顿了顿，烦躁道：“那你他妈想怎样？！”<br/>贺天几步走到他身边，笑道：“饿了，请我吃饭吧。”<br/>还没等莫关山开口，他抢道：“你上次给的三明治怎么那么好吃，你做的吗？再给我做一次吧。”<br/>莫关山：“你有病吧！这会儿我上哪儿给你做三明治！”<br/>贺天一手搭在他肩上带着他往前走：“那做别的也行，走走走。”<br/>他力气出奇的大，莫关山毫无防备，只得磕磕绊绊跟着他往前，羽绒外套蓬松地包裹住他半边身体，贺天身上淡淡的烟草味传到鼻间，他浑身一僵，头皮瞬间发麻。<br/>腰上的伤还在隐隐作痛，挣扎无果，莫关山烦躁地啧了一声，大喊道：“我做还不行吗！”<br/>他猛地把贺天推远了些，吼道：“你他妈的别碰我！”</p><p>从超市提着食材出来，两人顶着狂风往前走，莫关山手里装鸡蛋的袋子被吹得叮咣往腿上撞，他不耐烦地扭头大声问道：“你不说你家就在附近吗？！这都走了多久了，取经也早该到了吧！”<br/>贺天闻言，抬了抬下巴，对着前方一栋灯火辉煌的高楼道：“到了。”<br/>跟着贺天走进电梯的时候莫关山还是懵的，电梯间那锃亮的纯黑墙壁清晰倒映出他瞪得浑圆的双眼。<br/>指纹锁发出嘀嘀几声响，贺天推开房门往里走了几步，回头见莫关山还站在门口，他问道：“不进来？”<br/>莫关山一手抵着门板，环视面前这个大得吓人的空旷房间，张了张嘴，道：“你住这儿？”<br/>贺天：“对啊，怎么了？”<br/>莫关山猛地往里走了几步，带有回弹门轴的房门自动关上，他对着贺天喊道：“你他妈的住在皇宫里你还打个屁的工啊！？”<br/>贺天失笑：“落魄少爷没见过啊，电视里不是总演吗。”<br/>莫关山闻言，一脸看神经病的表情看着他，片刻后他皱眉道：“算了，厨房在哪，赶紧的。”<br/>贺天勾着嘴角指了指一旁那宽大的开放式厨房，他脱下羽绒外套，随手扔在大床上，拎着手里那袋食材走过去，问道：“要我帮忙吗？”<br/>莫关山低头拿出鸡蛋，把贺天手里的袋子一把抢过来，烦躁道：“你老实呆着就行。”<br/>锅就架在燃气灶上，莫关山拿起，走到水池边熟练冲洗，随后在锅里接满水，又架回燃气灶上。开火的时候，埋头鼓捣开关鼓捣了半天，也不吭声，贺天在他旁边看着，而后沉默伸手过去，拨弄了一下，火打开了。<br/>莫关山直起身，从袋子里拿出肉菜和挂面，顿了顿，看了贺天一眼，问道：“菜板在哪？还要几个碗。”<br/>贺天抬头打开上方的柜子，把东西一件件拿下来递过去。菜板和菜刀都还没开封，莫关山皱着眉，拆开清洗，贺天抱着双臂靠在流理台旁，看莫关山低头把整块牛肉改刀切成小粒，水一样的红从他的耳尖一直蔓延到耳郭，在厨房暖黄的灯光下，透明得甚至能看到细小的青色血管。<br/>半晌，贺天突然开口道：“好久没听过你弹琴了，什么时候给我弹一次？”<br/>他的视线一直停留在莫关山身上，漆黑双眼在阴影中深邃非常。<br/>莫关山闻言，疑惑地看他一眼，手上动作却不停：“你谁啊，想听自己去酒吧。”<br/>贺天低声哼笑：“我这不正落魄着吗，没钱啊音乐家。”<br/>莫关山切了一声，不再理会他。<br/>片刻后贺天又问：“看你弹的那么好，会写歌吗？”<br/>莫关山切葱段的手停了一下，随即案板上响起更加利落的切菜声，只听他随口道：“不会。”他抄起切好的所有配料放进碗里，“什么弹得好不好，赚钱而已。”<br/>水开了，莫关山拿起挂面来到锅边，嫌弃地给了贺天一手肘：“滚滚滚，别在这儿碍事！”</p><p>两碗面煮好，莫关山用牛肉做了个简单的浇头，香气顿时溢满整个空间。<br/>两人坐上长饭桌，莫关山吃饭一向着急，几口下去碗里的面就见底了，他抬起头，跟对面的贺天撞了个正着。<br/>贺天眼角微微弯着，对着他比了个大拇指，说：“好吃。”<br/>莫关山骂道：“你有病啊，快吃，我可不负责洗碗。”<br/>说完他端起碗开始扒碗底的牛肉粒，眉头拧成了个川字。<br/>这破地暖也太他妈热了，他感觉自己的脸快要烧着了。</p><p>吃完面贺天自告奋勇洗碗，莫关山正起身准备跑路，却被贺天从背后一把勒住脖颈带到了水池边。<br/>莫关山扭动着挣扎，吼道：“你他妈的又要干什么！”<br/>贺天在他耳边道：“好人做到底，教教我怎么洗。”<br/>莫关山：“知道了知道了，放开我！”<br/>终于得以畅通呼吸，莫关山长舒一口气，一抬眼就看见贺天真诚的双眼。<br/>莫关山皱起眉：“洗啊。”<br/>贺天：“怎么洗？”<br/>莫关山跟他对视片刻，表情逐渐难以置信：“不会吧？少爷？”<br/>贺天：“少爷还真不太会。”<br/>莫关山烦躁地把他推开，拿起全新的洗碗巾和洗洁剂，示范了一遍又让到一边，看他有些笨拙的拿起碗。<br/>贺天的手掌十分宽大，骨节粗长，陶瓷面碗在他手里看上去像个过家家的玩具。<br/>莫关山：“你怎么连碗都不会洗？”<br/>贺天笑了笑：“那你怎么能把饭做的那么好吃？家里开饭店？”<br/>莫关山切了一声：“这有什么难的，你连续做一年，你也能做好吃。”<br/>贺天闻言，扭头看他一眼，他的眼睛在近距离时幽深的像个旋涡，带着天生的侵略意味，莫关山本能地向后躲了一下，随即便移开视线，不再说话。</p><p>等贺天做完一切，莫关山站直身体道：“行了吧？我能走了吧？我警告你啊，饭我就做这一次。”<br/>说完他就往饭桌走，冲锋衣刚刚被他脱下来搭在了椅背上，此刻身上只穿着件长袖T恤，大概站的确实有点久了，身上伤已经在断断续续地抗议。<br/>贺天看着他瘦削的背影，肌肉线条由单薄肩膀一路向下延伸，最后一把收进凹陷的腰窝。贺天沉默片刻，突然问道：“你身上的伤是怎么回事？”<br/>莫关山拿外套的手猛然一顿，他抬头看向贺天，眼中的惊讶根本无法掩饰，随即又飞速移开，道：“什么伤？你说什么啊？”<br/>贺天沉着双眼睛，一边走向他一边说：“中午。”<br/>莫关山磕绊道：“哦，那个啊，就碰了一下，没什么，早不疼了。”<br/>贺天来到他面前，低头俯视他：“还有上次打篮球的时候。”<br/>莫关山抓起衣服皱眉道：“你他妈烦不烦，我走了。”<br/>贺天动作更快，一把拽住他的手臂把他拉到身前，另一手隔着T恤，无比精准地摸到了他腰上的伤痕。<br/>莫关山浑身一僵，下一秒便像触电一样疯狂挣扎。<br/>然而贺天手劲更大，只用一条胳膊就把他牢牢困在怀里。<br/>贺天深深注视着莫关山的眼睛，手掌在他的腰上移了一寸：“这里，”而后往上，“这里，应该还有这里……”<br/>贺天的每一次触碰都带着灼热的酸痛，隔着一层单薄的衣衫，令莫关山双腿不自觉地开始发软。<br/>他从小便害怕这种感觉，眼眶渐渐滚烫。<br/>贺天低声问道：“究竟是怎么回事？”<br/>莫关山控制不住闷哼出声，压抑着低吼道：“摔的！不行啊？！”<br/>贺天：“摔成这样？”<br/>莫关山忍无可忍，终于抬起头大喊：“老子家里有辆宝马！偶尔出车祸不行啊！”<br/>这种由下而上的视角把莫关山眼中的凶狠削去了大半，反而因为泛起的水光令他看上去无助而可怜。<br/>贺天看得不由一愣，松了手上的力道。<br/>莫关山一把抽回手，快步往门口走去。<br/>听到房门关上的卡塔声，贺天眨了眨眼，回过神，他才发现落地窗外早已经大雪纷飞。<br/>他练拳多年，对跌打外伤经验很足，虽然他没有亲眼看见，但他觉得，莫关山身上的伤不会像他说的那样简单。<br/>他看着窗外越飘越急的雪花，一把抓起床上的羽绒外套飞奔下楼。<br/>莫关山刚出公寓的自动门，刺骨风雪扑面而来，刚才那上头的情绪瞬间就被冻没了。冲锋衣像块钢板一样套在身上，他打了个冷颤，刚迈下台阶一步，下一秒整个人就被罩进了温暖厚实的羽绒外套里。<br/>莫关山愣了愣，一转身就看见了台阶上的贺天，他穿着初见时那件灰色的高领毛衣，公寓大厅里投射的灯光勾勒出他高大的身影。<br/>还没等莫关山反应，贺天便飞速拉上了羽绒外套的拉链，还顺带着拉起衣袖，在莫关山胸前打了个死结。<br/>莫关山被裹得像个粽子一样，在衣服里动弹不得，他看着贺天那笑的贱兮兮的脸，顿时气不打一处来：“你他妈又想干什么！”<br/>贺天：“我这个人知恩图报，你给我做饭，我借你衣服穿，你看雪这么大，顺便送你回家。”<br/>莫关山：“我发现你这人真是有病！谁他妈要穿！老子不用你送！给我解开！”<br/>贺天居高临下笑道：“那你就这么回去吧，自己想办法，这么大雪，路上估计没什么人，也不算特别丢人，回见啊。”<br/>贺天挥了挥手，转身就要走。<br/>莫关山又急又气，在心里骂了贺天一百句王八蛋，最终还是在贺天进自动门前开口了：“我穿！老子穿！给我解开！”<br/>贺天拐了个弯又走下台阶，笑着说：“君子一言啊。”<br/>莫关山：“你他妈的快点！”<br/>贺天解开结，莫关山几下穿起袖子，转身就走。贺天一路跟在他身后，雪花落在他的肩头，留下一小片湿润的痕迹。<br/>莫关山埋头往前，呼呼的风声中，偶尔能听到贺天踩在雪地上的声音。<br/>这件衣服非常暖和，莫关山很少有这样的感受，一如面对贺天家里的地暖。衣服上还残留着贺天身上那特有的干净温暖的气息，夹杂在烟草苦涩的芳醇中，令莫关山脸颊发红。<br/>这段路走了很久，一直来到筒子楼前，莫关山突然转身，在黑暗中看向身后的贺天：“到这里，可以了吧。”<br/>贺天两手插在裤兜里，沉默片刻，开口道：“你不想说我就不问。不过这种外伤最好还是擦药，就这么放任着更难受。”<br/>莫关山听完，什么也没说，回身进了楼道。<br/>贺天抬头看向楼上那唯一一扇亮着灯的窗户，橘色的灯光看上去很温暖。<br/>他看了一会儿，抬脚往回走。<br/>漆黑的楼道里，莫关山一步一步，走的缓慢，他把脸缩进宽大的外套里，片刻后，他动作一顿，像是想起什么似的一边拉开外套拉链，飞奔下楼。<br/>冲出楼道口，莫关山对着空气说了句：“你的外套……”<br/>回答他的是雪花簌簌下落的声音，远方，贺天的身影已经开始模糊。他呆呆站在原地看着，随后慢慢地从口袋里摸出手机，打开了拍照功能。<br/>只听一声细微的咔嚓，画面定格住了风雪中，贺天宽阔的背影。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>